


Restless Sleeper

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cabin Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Ackles' best friend, Mark, get to borrow the family's cabin for a weekend. Mark invites Josh and says Jensen can join too, and bring a friend, if he wants to. Jensen's excited and invites his best friend (and crush) Jared. But there's one catch that Josh fails to mention before it's too late - there's not enough beds and Jensen and Jared need to share. [AU where Jared and Jensen are the same age, 19]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Sleeper

«You never told me there was only one bed left!»

Jensen is red-faced, eyes burning into Josh like he could light him on fire if it hadn’t been for the fact that humans can’t, in fact, do that. Josh doesn’t seem to care even the slightest, shrugs it off and punches Jensen’s shoulder playfully (and a bit hard).

«What are you whining about man? So what if you have to share a bed with -« 

«Jared. I have to share a bed with _Jared_. You know why that’s a problem.»

Josh pretends to think about it, squinting his eyes a bit before he shakes his head and grins. «Nope. No clue.»

Jensen slumps down in his seat, arms crossed and stares at nothing. He wants to kill his big brother and feed him to the neighbor’s dog. And he tells him just that.

Josh seems to get how upset Jensen really is (finally) and sighs before sitting down beside him. «Jen, listen… I honestly didn’t think it was a problem. I know you got a crush on the guy but man, you two are closer than most people - let me rephrase that - _couples_ , I know. I thought a little bed sharing wouldn’t hurt. I’m sorry.»

Jensen wants to roll his eyes and snap at him, but he can tell Josh is sincere and he sighs as well, arms falling to his sides. «I guess you’re right,» he mumbles reluctantly, knowing that his biggest issue with it all is that he won’t know what he’ll do, or even say, in his sleep. It’d be just his luck to start chanting «I love Jared» in his sleep. 

«If it’s really bad, I’ll switch with you,» Josh shrugs, and even though, with how Jensen’s panicking, that’d be a good idea, he shakes his head hard. He blushes a bit and clears his throat. «No. No, I’ll be fine.»

«That’s my boy!»

 —-

Jensen is not fine.

They pack Josh’s truck with all the essentials before taking off Friday morning. The car isn’t spacious, it’s quite the opposite. Jensen feels like he’s practically sitting on Jared’s lap and just the thought of it makes him nauseous. A good kind of nauseous though, if that’s even a thing. 

A friend of Josh’s had asked him if he wanted to come join him to his parents’ cabin in the mountains a few weeks earlier, and he’d suggested that Jensen could come too, and he could bring someone along. Jensen had been very excited about it, had told both Danneel and Jared about it, but Danneel hadn’t seemed too excited and Jared really wanted to. Jensen half suspected Danneel to have lied just so Jensen and Jared could go on a trip together. If that was true, Jensen wanted to kiss her but also strangle her.

The trip up takes a few hours. Josh and his friend, Mark, sing along to old country songs and Jensen tries to block it out. Jared falls asleep halfway there, unsurprisingly, and drools on Jensen’s shoulder. Anyone else would get smacked. With Jared he tends to ignore it.

When they arrive, Josh and Mark are out of the car so soon Jensen half expects the car to keep rolling, wondering if Mark even bothered to put on the break. By now Jared’s soundly asleep on Jensen’s shoulder and snores softly, and it kills Jensen to do it but he slowly nudges his best friend in the ribs. Jared snorts and sits up, wipes his mouth to hide the fact that he was drooling, even if it’s painfully obvious on Jensen’s shirt. Which Jared realizes and grimaces at. «Sorry.»

«No worries. Just get out so I can stretch my legs,» Jensen huffs and smiles at him. Jared grins and opens the car door. «You gettin’ old or what?»

«… Jared I’m nineteen. We both are.»

Jared’s one of those people who can realize his joke failed and he keeps grinning just as wide, as if he’s damn proud of it. It’s ridiculously cute. So he keeps grinning at Jensen like it’s the best joke he’s ever told and gets out, stretches and yells out as he climaxes. 

Jensen closes the car door behind him and imitates Jared’s movements, just doing it quietly, stifling a groan as his back pops. 

He and Jared both join Josh and Mark in carrying their luggage inside, and when they’re settled Mark announces that there’s a lake nearby and that they should all go swimming. Everyone’s excited, except for Jensen. So he not only has to sleep with Jared, he now has to see him half naked as well? Awesome. Just _awesome_.

 —-

The lake is much bigger than what Jensen expected it to be, stretches so far that Jensen’s not sure if he can see the end of it. He dips his toes into the water and decides that he is not going in there. Nu-uh. 

Jared, Josh and Mark, on the other hand, are already down to their boxers and races to the shoreline, Jared diving in first, followed by Mark and then Josh. Jensen stands there, feels the grass under his feet and the smell of… Can you smell fresh air? Jensen’s pretty sure that’s the only thing he can describe it as. With being so used to living in a big town it’s really a huge difference out here. He closes his eyes and breathe in. It’s quite relaxing.

«You thinkin’ ‘bout me, Dopey?» Jared teases, and Jensen jerks out of his thoughts, looks down and sees Jared swimming closer. «Of course. Everything revolves around you,» Jensen deadpans and Jared laughs.

«Well yeah, that ain’t news. So what’s up? You’re joining us or what?»

Jensen hesitates before shaking his head. «Nah, I’m kinda cold.»

«Jen, it’s like 85°F. Are you okay?»

Jensen just nods and smiles. Jared eyes him skeptically but turns and slowly swims out to the other two who’re splashing around like five year olds.

—-

They don't stay by the lake for long. They had arrived pretty late and now it was already getting darker. They go back to the cabin and eat some of the sandwiches they hadn't finished from the car ride earlier, and then Josh and Mark both declare that they're beat and they're going to bed. Josh pats Jensen on the back and Jensen freezes up, realizing that he hasn't actually told Jared that they have to share a bed. He mutters his goodnight's to them both and Jared looks at him worried.

"Okay what's goin' on man, you're freaking me out. I thought you'd enjoy this trip, and here you are freezing and barely speaking. Are you sick or something?" He reaches out to feel Jensen's forehead but Jensen pulls away, immediately regretting it when he sees the hurt on Jared's face. "No I'm fine," he reassures him and smiles his best smile.

"Really? 'Cause you don't seem like it," Jared shrugs, and actually looks a bit offended. Jensen realizes he can't lie to Jared, Jared can tell when he is. 

"Okay so, Josh told me a few days ago and I was gonna tell you but I forgot," he begins. _Liar. You postponed it_. Jared waits patiently, one eyebrow raised.

"We kinda have to share a bed..?"

Jared blinks once. Then two more times. Silence stretches. "What?"

"I'm sorry? I didn't -"

"That's why you're weird as hell? 'Cause we gotta share a bed?"

"I, uh... Yeah?"

Jared looks surprised before he huffs and gets up. "You're weird, Jen, but I'm too tired to think about it. C'mon, let's sleep."

Clearly he's not getting out of this, and Jared doesn't think it's weird. Jensen clenches his jaw a bit, forces himself to relax and walks after him up the stairs. Jared's right. He's weird as hell about this. Sleeping in the same bed? It's no big deal. Why should it? That's ridiculous.

The more he tries to convince himself though, the worse it gets, though.

\---

**03:12AM** , the clock reads when Jensen wakes up for the first time. The bed hadn't been as small as he'd imagined, which he'd been thankful for. It made sense though, this was Mark's parents' bed, while Mark and Josh slept in Mark and his little sister's bed downstairs. He shifts around a bit, he can tell that Jared is all the way on the other side of the bed, and he turns a bit, eyes blinking rapidly in the dark to get used to it. He can see the silhouette of Jared but can't tell which way he's sleeping or if maybe he's awake. He falls asleep again, this time turned towards Jared.

Next time he wakes up, the clock reads **05:22AM**. He grimaces a bit, feeling his stiff neck and knowing that'll be a pain in the ass when he wakes up later. He feels around a bit and realizes why he's hurting, and he pulls his hand back like he's been burned. Apparently he's been sleeping with his head on Jared's chest, and an awkward angle at that. He is tempted to whisper 'Jared?' to make sure his best friend isn't awake, but he doesn't risk it, instead turns back on his side with his back towards him, hoping that's it. 

Of course it isn't. At **07:00AM** sharp the clock shrills and Jensen's first words of the day are "who the fuck turns on the alarm when we don't have to be anywhere?"

"Sorry. Y'know I like my morning run," Jared mumbles, and Jensen's eyes open wide the second he speaks, as it's now painfully obvious that Jared is, in fact, _spooning_ him. Jared goes silent too and neither of them moves an inch. Which should be awkward, them laying there, still spooning, but Jensen isn't sure what will happen when they do. Right now he doesn't want to face his best friend.

Jared is the first one to move and he freezes as soon as he does and bites back a sound. Jensen's eyes widen, if possible, even more. He can feel something against his lower back and it _isn't_ small. Or soft.

"Jared?" he whispers slowly, voice wavering just a bit.

The silence stretches between them again and it's so weird, so uncomfortable, and Jensen wants to laugh it off and tell a joke but he can't, Jared's the joker, Jared's the one who grins even when his joke sucks and makes people laugh even if it isn't funny. Jensen needs Jared to say _something_.

"Is this weird?" Jared asks softly, and Jensen wants to slap him, snap at him that "of course it's weird you meatball", but for some reason all he says is "no". 

And that's when Jared reaches around, puts a hand on Jensen's chin and turns his face around, and before Jensen can ask him what the hell he's doing there's lips meeting and another hand sliding into Jensen's hair and he's pretty sure he's just dreaming, or maybe he has gone to Hell and someone will take this away from him at any second. Except that it doesn't go away, it keeps going until Jensen can't breathe and he needs air, so he pulls back, gasps and Jared's mouth moves down his neck and when did his hand slip into Jensen's _boxers_?

Jensen doesn't know if he should be insulted, that Jared just went for it without asking, but he really isn't, he just wants him to keep going. "Jared..."

"I know. I know," Jared replies, and they go back to the kissing, to the light hair pulling and touching, and Jensen's hand slips into Jared's boxers, mirroring Jared's rhythm and Jared makes the prettiest noises, pushes into Jensen's hand and bites at his lip. It doesn't take long for any of them to finish, Jared coming first, whole body going still as he holds his breath and then lets it out in a rush, panting like he just ran a marathon. Jensen follows quickly after, muffling his moan into Jared's neck as he does.

They both lay there for a few minutes before Jared finally speaks up.

"I hope next time we share a bed you won't be as nervous," he smiles and Jensen chuckles, relief washing over him.

_Next time_. Good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this tumblr post; 
> 
> http://thexth.tumblr.com/post/109999824026/my-favourite-fanfic-trope-is-for-some-reason-we


End file.
